Engel Time no Uzumaki
by Zarathos 1
Summary: Creación y destrucción han existido desde el inicio de los tiempos por los hermanos de la. Creación y la destrucció ambos dioses que murieron y su poder ha sido transmitido por generaciónes Ahora veamos a Naruto siendo criado por el actual portadordel fuego dE la destrucción
1. Chapter 1

El 10 de Octubre cualquier dia común en la aldea de la hoja técnicamente todo normal pero no

En este día nacerian los hijos del Yondaime Hokaga Minato Namikaze

Y La habanero Sangriento Kushina Uzumaki

En la noche del nacimiento por un accidente un hombre con una máscara se llevó a sus hijos

Que habían sido 3hijos

Dos varones y una Niña

En eso Minato los rescata pero el enmascarado se lleva a Kushina para extraerle al Kyuubi consiguiendolo en eso con el zorro liberado y metiéndolo en su poder lo manda a destruir Konoha

El terror la muerte y la desesperación reinaba en esa noche pero después hubo un enfrentamiento feroz entre el Zorro y el Kage

Hasta que Minato tuvo que Recurrir al sello

SHIKIFUJJIN

Encerrado al zorro

El poder del zorro a sus dos primeros hijos

Menma y Naruko

Y La conciencia en su hijo menor

Naruto

Antes de que El Shinigami se trate de llevar su alma desde lejos vio a una. Sombra entre los árboles

Sin darle importancia le iba a quitar el alma pero entra de eso sintió un poder que provenía de aquella sombra

Al sentirla sólo pudo decir una palabra

Shinigami: Zarathos

El no lo podría creer

Ese Ángel es de otra dimensión pero por que está aquí

Se maldecia ya que técnicamente el lo supera en poder

Y tan cercano a su amo

Lucifer

Sólo pudo ver que Zarathos no iba a dejarlo llevar esa alma

Shinigami: tsk tuviste suerte mortal alguien abogo por ti y no me dejara

Pero eso si me llevaré parte de tu chakra

De ahí desapareciendo para evitar sentir el poder de Zarathos

Así que después se lleva a sus hijos hacia su esposa Kushina que la llegar presento presentó ante al pueblo a Menma y Naruko como los residentes del poder del zorro sin darle importancia a Naruto

En eso cuando acabó todo muchas vidas se perdieron pero para algunos es una catástrofe y otros una nueva arma

Pero ahí estaba esa sombra que al verla te espantarías pero si sintieras su aura llena de determinación, valor y justicia seria sería un Ángel para quien la sintiera

Zarathos: así que como dijo el anciano otra dimensión je lo malo que no hay pizza

Aunque también es un poco rebelde

De ahí pasaron lo años

Minato y Kushina al ver que sus hijos Menma y Naruko demostraron índices de poder a temprana edad decidieron entrenarlos dejando de lado a Naruto

Y también por hacerle caso a una profecía por un sapo dada a Jiraya

Flasback

Á dos años del ataque del zorro el Hokage estaba en su rutina diaria

Cosa que ni Hashirama Senju podría enfrentar

El temor de todo kage

El papeleo

En eso ve que alguien estaba en la ventana

Minato: Sensei no esperaba verlo por acá

Jiraya: lo se pero fui al monte de los sapos y el jefe sapo me dio una profecía

Minato: dígame Sensei

Jiraya:

 _ **Nacidos de los más fuertes del Reino**_

 _ **Dos hermanos con un poder que cambiaría el mundo**_

 _ **Heredados desde el inicio de los tiempos**_

 _ **Un poder a cambio de una maldición.**_

 _ **El fuego de la creación**_

 _ **Desde crear cualquier cosa hasta revivir a los muertos**_

 _ **Y el fuego de la destrucción**_

 _ **Capaz de destruir cualquier cosa dando fuerza y mente superior**_

 _ **Se dice que al unir esos dos poderes se creará**_

 _ **El fuego se de la devastación**_

 _ **Creado y destruyendo todo**_

 _ **Heredado de los dioses de la creación y la destrucción**_

 _ **Pero aun Así lleva una maldito**_

 _ **"Riot or the blood"**_

 _ **Sabrán si usarla para destruir o crear**_

Minato:vaya Sensei eso no me lo esperara e es

Nacidos de los mas fuertes

Somos Kushina y yo

Dos hermanos herederos del un poder

El kyuubi

Pero un poder de los dioses

He mis hijos están destinados a ser leyendas *mostrando. Orgullo*

Jiraya: lo se y eso ya que no entiendo eso de Riot or the blood

Minato: no lo se pero hay que entrenar más a mis hijo para que despierten esos fuego

 **Fin flasback**

Ahora estamos en la residencia Namikaze en el patio viendo a dos niños entrando

Menma y Naruko

Ellos trabajaban en despertar esos fuegos que decían sus padres y controlar el chakra del zorro

Mientras que eran vistos por sus padres enorgullecidos

Vamos una habitación en especial

Sin nada de ropa o una decoración como la de sus hermanos

Si estaba ahí

Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki

El olvidado

El no recibía de amor de un padre ya que supuestamente sus hermanos necesitaban más atención que el

El veía que les dedicaban más tiempo y los entrenaban

Pero el no estaba tan sólo

Tenía a su jiji Hiruzen Sarutobi a Anko Mitarashi su nee-chan a Itachi Uchiha su Aniki a Iruka-Sensei su Aniki

Pero aún así a la. Edad de 6 años estaba sólo

Nadie le prestaba atención de ahí saco su lado bromista que. Causaba ser regañado una vez golpeado por su madre

Su vida era un carajo

Pero ante todo eso en las noches sentía que alguien lo estaba cuidando

Aunque sólo eran en noches al azar

Pero se sentía seguro

Incluso sentía un fuego que Lo calmaba era de esperar que. Fueran sus padres pero no

El no estaba recibiendo ese amor de padres

Harto de eso sin que. Nadie lo viera agarrando sus cosas que podría y acomodando maletas salió de la residencia Namikaze sin ser visto

Corrió lo más que puedo hasta llegar a las puertas de konoha pero antes de eso vio que habían unos aldeanos hay y al verlo sólo dijeron una cosas

Es el demonio

Atrápenlo

Escoria

Vamos por el

De ahí lo comenzaron a seguir

El corría lo más que podía

Eso sucedía siempre

El desprecio

Lo que más lo lastimaba

A cabo de unos minutos lo alcanzaron a un callejón sin salida

Sin escapatoria empezó a recibir los golpes de los aldeanos con las palabras :

Estúpido demonio

Mataste a mi Hija

Maldito

Te mataremos

Dolor era lo que El sentía

Desprecio

Olvido

Todo eso en la basura

Antes de que alguien lo matara se escuchó en el callejón

X: oigan no saben que lastimar un niño es inhumano *entrando al callejón un chico de aproxidamente 19 años

Con una chamarra de cuero y una playera blanca

Unos jeans con unos tenis Converse

Aldeano: vete de aquí niño esto no te incumbe

X: emmmm si me incumbe viejos peor aún así dejen al niño*serio*

Aldeano: y si no que*retando *

X:*suspirando * tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto y tomarlos como enemigos

Aldeanos: hay si aja sólo eres un hijo de*sin alcanzar de terminar ya que algo había sido disparado Asia el *

Al ver más a detalle si pecho sangraba y sólo pudo caer muerto

Aldeano: pero que *asustandos *

De ahí vieron al chico con una cosa de metal que se le salía humo por un orificio

X: esto ahora quien quiere terminar como el

Sin recibir ninguna palabra todos ellos salieron corriendo acobardados por las palabras

X: cobardes *guardando su pistola acercándose a Naruto *

Oye chico estas bien

De ahí se pudo ver a un Naruto todo lleno de sangre y con un dolor de los mil demonios

Naruto: por favor ya no más por favor *sin ver al chico*

X: tsk no se por que el .anciano no me da permiso en destruir está aldea pero bueno *hincándose *

Pronunciando palabras que nadie entendía empezó a salir un aura azul y cubriendo a Naruto a pasar unos segundos se pudo ver a un Naruto recuperado y sin una herida

Naruto: pero que *viendo al chico* etto quien eres y por que me ayudaste

X: ha perdona no me presenté mi nombre Es Zarathos y te ayude por que eres un niño indefenso y tu

Naruto :ok me llamo Naruto pero yo no soy un niño soy un demonio *empezando a sacar lágrimas *

Zarathos: oye niño no llores je no eres un demonio eso lo se * secándole las lágrimas * y quien soy yo

Soy tu Angel Guardián

Naruto :mi Angel Guardián *confundió * Zarathos- San eso no lo creo los. Ángeles no existen

Zarathos: ha que no existen bueno *Sacando unas alas blancas de su espalda * ya ahora

Naruto: pero que no es verdad *más confundido *

Zarathos: si cree lo pero técnicamente no soy de este mundo he *rascándose el cabello*

Naruto: nani entonces *siendo interrumpido por Zarathos *

Zarathos :si es que vengo de otra dimensión completamente diferente a aquí y por el señor que ustedes llaman Kami-sama el me envió a ver este mundo aunque creo que está mal *pensativo *

Naruto: guauuuuu enserio vienes de otra dimensión eso es revelando ttebayo

Zarathos: si pero aun así llegue aquí el dia de tu nacimiento Naruto *sonriendo*vi cuando el kage peleó con ese zorro y lo sello aunque creo que mi madre lo dejaría en vergüenza a esos Uzumaki en sellos

Naruto: nani tienes mamá no que los Ángeles son. Creados *dudoso*

Zarathos: emmm si pero no fui creado si no convertido en uno je

Naruto: guau entonces que eras.

Zarathos: eso no te lo puedo decir aún pero de mi madre ella murió hace mucho tiempo * triste *

Naruto: perdón no sabía eso ttebayo * triste *

Zarathos: no te pongas así Anímate ella me dijo que la vida era eso vivir y morir aunque creo que me la está mentando desde donde ella este con mi hermano y mi padre haaaaaa*suspiro*

Yo vi tu dolor yo. Vi cuando eras discriminado y ignorado olvidado por ellos incluso yo era en que las noches te cuidaba *sonriendo *

Naruto: así que eras tu ttebayo * alegre con unas lágrimas *

Zarathos: si era yo y te quería llevar conmigo pero el anciano no me lo permitía

Naruto: ya veo así que harás ahora Zarathos- San

Zarathos: pues a llevarte conmigo * sonriendo*

Naruto: pero como ? Si no dijiste que kami-sama no te dejaba

Zarathos: cierto pero apenas Lo convencí para que vinieras conmigo le conté como vivías aquí y no se por que no me dijo que destruyera este mundo haaa

Naruto: destruir el mundo eso imposible ttebayo * curioso*

Zarathos: de eso yo tengo poderes que superan a un kage con facilidad y dejara a los bijjus como simples debiluchos heeeeeee* con una pose de héroe *

Naruto;*con una gota de sudor*ok pero a donde me llevaras

Zarathos :conmigo para adoptarte

Naruto: adoptarme

Zarathos: si eso mi me aceptas como tu papa *sonriendo*

Naruto: tu serias mi papá *con unas lágrimas *

Zarathos: claro ya que no tienes eso aquí así que tus anteriores padres vayan y chi*tapándose su boca* he no debo decir eso

Me aceptas. Como tu papa

En Eso sin un segundo mas Naruto se abalanzó sobre el

Naruto: papá *abrazándolo y llorando *

Zarathos: *abrazándolo* oye no llores he

Naruto: al Fin tengo un Papa

Zarathos: y yo un hijo *sonriendo *y si quieres que te diga será en otro momento ahora hay que irnos de este mundo

Naruto: si papá * levantándose *pero debo volver dentro de 6años para estar como un Ninja

Zarathos: lo se ese es tu sueño te apoyo y te voy a entrenar para que seas de temer jejejejejej*con una Rísa *

Naruto: si papá y ya nos vamos

Zarathos :si pero hay algo que quiero hacer primero espérame no tardo*saliendo a una velocidad que deja como una tortuga al Hiraishin de Minato*

Después de eso llega de nuevo Zarathos con una sonrisa

Naruto: que hiciste papá *dudosos*

Zarathos: sólo te digo que El Hokage tiene un nuevo estilo jeje

Naruto: ahora que hiciste papá

Zarathos: he nada malo * con una aureola de Angel pero atrás en su espalda traía los dedos cruzados*

Naruto: papá *serio *

Zarathos: luego te digo Naruto ahora ya nos tenemos que ir de aquí

Naruto: si papá

En eso Zarathos dice unas palabras que Naruto . No entiende y de ahí se abrió un portal

Naruto: guau papá que es?

Zarathos: es un portal a mi mundo bueno ya vámonos

Algo que quieres decirle a konoha *curioso*

Naruto: si Konoha 6 años regresare y seré más fuerte que el Hokage ese es mi camino ninja *cruzando el portal *

 **Y bueno aquí termina. Este primer capítulo**

 **Ya lo se me dirán**

 **Que hace está esta historia Aquí?**

 **Bueno pues son mis gustos**

 **Aparte quería hacer mi versión de Naruto abandonado por sus padres**

 **Créanme**

 **Esta historia estará en lo que sacó más información para**

 **Ikki y Shunen Re zero**

 **Caballeros dorados en una Academia IS**

 **Y así también quieren déjenme sus ideas en review he**

 **En unas horas subo la parte 2**

 **Zarathos 1**

 **Pero**

 **Bueno aclarando Zarathos es mi Oc ajaa**

 **Y bueno eso es todo por hoy**

 **Gracias totales**

 **Adios**


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando se cerró el portal Naruto o Zarathos ya no estaban en Konoha si no en el mundo de Zarathos

En otro lugar específicamente en la residencia Namikaze

El entrenamiento de los hermanos Menma y Naruko había terminado por hoy y Minato debería volver a la. Torre Hokage a pelear con su Nemesis de nuevo

En eso Mientras se iba está pensando en sus . Hijos Menma y Naruko pero había alguien que ya no vería, Naruto

El pensaba que estaba en la calle o comiendo Ramen en Ichirakus o eso creía

(Idiota)

Cuando llegó a la torre estaba bien la. Parte de afuera pero cuando fue a su oficina y al abrirla se llevó el susto de su vida

Todo estaba patas arriba todo el papeleo desordenado

Todo estaba pintado con un rosa fosforescente y su capa que la había dejado ahí tenía ese color también

Minato: pero que pasó aquí Anbus

En eso ninguno de sus Anbus así que fue a ver más adentro

Abrió un puerta fondo que iba a una habitacion donde guardaba sus cosas y de ahí vio a los Anbus noqueados así que fue a lugar donde guardaban los pergaminos de sus jutsus más poderosos y vio que faltaban bastantes pergaminos de todos sus elementos pero vio que estaban el del Hiraishin y el Rasengan y eso lo confundió demasiado

Al regresar a su oficina vio que los Anbus se iban despertando

Minato : *acercándose * Que sucedió aquí

Anbu1: No lo sabemos Hokage-sama todo está bien pero en menos de un segundo paso lo que ve no vimos nada sólo sentimos que éramos golpeados cruelmente y estábamos en esa habitación y la bodega asaltada

Minato: vaya ok salgan y busquen si están aquí los ladrones y avisen a todos los ninjas disponibles *serio*

Anbus: hai Hokage-sama *llendose*

En eso Minato estaba viendo si no dejaron alguna pista pensando quien tenía esa velocidad para hacer todo eso

Pero en eso vio en su escritorio una cuchillo muy raro para el ya que era como uno de sus kunai pero sin las demás puntas y estaba con una carta

La recogió y abrió la carta

 _ **Esta carta es para ti Minato**_

 _ **Desde hace tiempo vi que no estabas con tu hijo Naruto**_

 _ **Lo dejaste abandonado desde que nació**_

 _ **Yo vi tu pelea con el Zorro y cuando lo ibas a sellar**_

 _ **Yo fui la razón por la cual el Shinigami no se llevó tu asquerosa alma**_

 _ **Yo pensaba en darte esa oportunidad para que estuvieras con tu familia**_

 _ **Y dejaste a Naruto en el olvido**_

 _ **Desde hace tiempo me lo quise llevar conmigo**_

 _ **No podía pero ahora hoy**_

 _ **Naruto ya no es tu hijo**_

 _ **Ahora yo lo adoptare y lo entrenare como mi Hijo**_

 _ **En 6 años el regresara a Konoha para ser un Ninja**_

 _ **Te sugiero tener esos papeles cuando el llegue**_

 _ **El no es tu hijo es mío**_

 _ **El ya no es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki**_

 _ **Si no Naruto Dragneel**_

 _ **El príncipe de los dragones**_

 _ **Adiós**_

 _ **Pd. Me llevé varios pergaminos para entrenar a Naruto en el chakra**_

 _ **No me lleve tus jutsus ya que tengo una. Velocidad que supera tu Hiraishin**_

 _ **Y más ataques más devastadores que el Rasengan**_

 _ **Otra cosa más**_

 _ **JODETE MINATO**_

 _ **Atte: Zarathos**_

En eso Minato estaba sin palabras así que llamando a otros Anbus inicio la búsqueda de Naruto afuera de Konoha

(Demasiado tarde)

En eso va a su casa usando su Hiraishin al llegar es recibido por su esposa

Kushina: que pasa Mina-kun * al ver a su esposo con algunas lagrimas*

Minato: leelo Kushi-chan * casi apunto de llorar *

En Eso agarro la carta y leyó todo lo que vio Minato al terminar de leer estaba están en Shock al. Leerla

Minato: Naruto se fue con ese hombre

En eso Kushina sin escuchar subió rápidamente al cuarto de Naruto

Al entrar vio que no estaba decorado como la de sus hermanos

Estaba sucio y polvoso al ver en su closet vio que no había nada de ropa y miro cama estaba vieja y sucia

En eso sin más ella se echó a llorar y la escucharon sus hijos

Menma: kaa-San que pasa

Naruko: si Kaa-chan

Kushina : su hermano Naruto escapó

En eso sin creerlo Naruko fue a calmar a su madre

Menma vio En la cama la carta de Zarathos a su padre agarrándola y leyéndola al terminar estaba triste ya que era verdad que a su hermano lo hacían de lado y no lo veía

Menma: nii-San * con unas lágrimas *

Naruko: que pasa Menma- nii *en eso Menma le da la carta al su hermana *

La leyó y al terminar estaba llorando ya que perdió a su hermano

En eso sube Minato a ver sus hijos llorar

Kushina: ese tipo Zarathos se llevó a mi Sochi *llorando y enojada * .

Menma: eso creo kaa-San

Kushina: Minato manda mañana a tus Anbus a buscar a Naruto ahora

Minato: eso ya lo hice Kushi-chan

En eso la familia empezó a llorar

Naruko: pero hay algo que no entiendo *dududosa*

Kushina:que cosa

Naruko: Dragneel que es ese apellido

Minato: no lo se *viendo a la ventana. * buscaré personalmente a Naruto y a Zarathos. Al encontrarlo traeré a Naruto de regreso y golpeare a ese Zarathos *furioso *

Kushina: hai hazlo Minato *limpiandose las lágrimas *

Menma y Naruko: hai y nosotros entrenaremos para traer a mi nii-san

En eso ponen un nuevo objetivo

Recuperar a Naruto y enfrentarse a ese Zarathos

(Tontos)

Mientras tanto en otra dimensión

En un callejón En una ciudad más avanzada que el mundo ninja se abría un portal y DE ahí salían dos personas

Un adolescente un un niño

Naruto: waaaaaa *cruzando el portal *eso es fascinante dattebayo

Zarathos: si Naruto y mira a tu alrededor

En eso salieron del callejón y Naruto vio una ciudad en perspectiva más grande y con más tecnología que Konoha

Naruto: haaaaaa esto es fascinante * con brillo en los ojos *

Zarathos: bueno Bienvenido a México

Naruto: México? *es una aldea *

Zarathos: no es un país y aquí vivo he

En eso Zarathos se lleva a Naruto por las calles estaban en Revolución y de ahí bajaron al metro al principio Naruto no entendió que era pero con una explicación de su papá se aclararon sus dudas

En eso se van a Universidad y de ahí van a un departamento de lujo que tenía Zarathos

Al llegar subieron por un elevador que dejó con duda a Naruto

Al abrir la puerta y entraron vieron el mejor apartamento de soltero

Tenía televisión de plasma , consolas de videojuegos, billar cosas de lujo unas 3habitaciones

Naruto: aquí vives papá

Zarathos: si aquí vivo bueno eso si sí también tengo casas por todo el mundo

Naruto: ok

En eso Zarathos lo guía a una habitación

Zarathos: bueno aquí esta tu habitación

Al entrar Naruto vio que si cuarto tenía una sirve cama una plasma de 40 pulgadas una xbox360 y una mesa de noche y un armario grande donde había mucha ropa

Naruto: papá esto es Excelente * llegándose a acostar *

Zarathos: si ya. La tenía preparada par ti jejeje

Naruto: gracias papá

Zarathos: bueno hijo descansa mañana te presentare a algunas personas

Naruto: hai * acostándose bien *

Zarathos: *caminando a la cama *descansa buenas noches *besando su cabeza*

Naruto: igualmente papá *listo para dormir *

Al salir Zarathos de la habitación de Naruto va a la suya y al llegar este se va a acostar sin antes sacar de su chamarra un collar con forma de corazón

Zarathos: ha está vez no pude tener hijos contigo ...

Lucy

Acostándose y listo para dormir

 **Aquí a sería todo por hoy**

 **Gracias totales**

 **Aquí Zarathos 1 se despide**

 **Bye**


End file.
